Worth Hearing Everyday
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: SOKAI:: “Kairi, dont cry. I hate seeing you cry.”


**.:. Worth Hearing Everyday .:.**

**: A Kingdom.Writer Original :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters, I do own this sappy poem thing before and after it. I wrote this in like 5 minute and it is only my 3rd FF so please be nice when you review! And yes, you are going to review lol! I _also _do not own the poem in front of it, it is a different one from the first time I posted this. Yay for change!**

**Authors Note: Well, I was re-reading this one-shot and well, I saw how many errors it had on it and I was like, "No! I sucked worse then!" So, I decided to edit it and re-post it! Fwee!

* * *

**

_If I offered my hand_

_Would you take it?_

_Because I would_

_If it was you_

_If it meant a life full of unknown and oblivion_

_Would you blindly walk with me_

_Even it meant forever?_

_Because I would forever be by your side_

_If it was you_

_If I was there_

_Would it be worth it?_

_Because it would mean the world to me_

_If it was you_

**

* * *

**

An auburn haired girl sat patiently on the edges of the shoreline on Destiny Islands. A few lonely gulls flapped overhead and let out a few barely audible squawks. The girl drew her knees to her chest and glanced from the gulls over head to the dancing waves before her. It amazed her how happy these waves looked, they were dancing to their death, so happy until at last they died and others took their place in this ongoing cycle. She looked at the shining moon now, its glow bathed her in a filter of gentle blue.

The stood up and let out a quiet sigh, how could anyone destroy such a peaceful scene? She heard a pair of footsteps coming toward her, she turned around letting her short auburn hair whip around with, she smiled realizing it was her best friend in the world, Sora.

She turned back around to see the ocean again. She tilted her head and almost jumped in shock when she realized something had grabbed her. It wasn't really a grab per say, it was just Sora holding her from behind. It had been a year now, since Sora had came back, they were both now 15, almost 16. She let another smile form on her face, she was so happy. Her best friend was back now, ad they were still as close as ever.

Moonlight twirled on reflection of the water. She felt the young man perch his chin on top of her head, he was so tall now! He had shot up like a weed when he had returned, and even before then he was taller than Kairi. Thankfully she also grew and there wasn't a huge height distance.

"Kairi?" Sora spoke at a whisper, he too didn't want to destroy the serenity,

"Hmm?" Kairi turned her head slightly to try and see her friend. She gave up on this effort and finally turned around to look him in the eyes as they spoke. His eyes were so innocent... so curious... just like Sora. She spoke, "What?"

"Well... do you... ever think about what would have happened... if we never would've left for the raft that night? "Cause well... I've been thinkin' about it a lot lately..." Sora locked on to Kairi's eyes as he spoke. She couldn't help but melt looking into that blue.

She thought back to the question, she remembered that night, a terrible storm had shaken the Destiny Islands and all three of the friends were worried about their plans and handiwork on their raft being ruined, so all three of them, Sora, Kairi, and Riku set off to save it. That raft was how they had planned to start their journey but fate had a different idea, all three were separated and their journeys had begun alone.

"Well, I don't really like to think about it," she felt a bit weak and weepy thinking about that night. Even more memories flooded in, like Riku, she and Sora had never been able to get him back, "It was my fault..."

"Huh? What-do-you-mean?" Sora grabbed Kairi's shoulders as he felt her wobble a bit, "None of it was your fault." He lowered his head to look into her eyes, "None of it, Kai."

"Yes... it was." She avoided looking into his eyes, "If I would have never went there, Riku would be here with us. If I would have just stayed home that night..."

Sora frowned and he lifted her head so she had to look at him, "Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sure Riku would agree." The brunette hated seeing Kairi like this. It made him feel ten times worse than anything that she could possibly be feeling.

Kairi buried her head in Sora's chest and started crying delicate tears. She held onto all these memories and they did more hurt and anything. Sora was a bit confused at first, "Kairi, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Please, just stop."

The girl looked up with a tear stained face, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Stop being sorry." Sora looked at her and wiped away stray tears. His heart was ripped into a million pieces as he saw her cry.

Kairi fell to her knees, she had held on to Sora's shirt so he came down too. Kairi hugged Sora tightly, "Promise you'll never leave me again!"

"Huh? Sure Kairi." He hugged her back still kinda confused.

"Thank-you" Kairi hugged Sora's neck and he pushed her off after a few minutes, "Please.. stop crying now."

Kairi nodded and her tears started coming out less rapidly. Sora wiped away her final tears and drew his face closer to hers. In a split of a second both teens had tasted purity and innocence, if there ever was any in a kiss, it was there. In that second they both realized that they both cared for each other deeper than mere friendship but they cared for each other like a certain word... one you can listen to every day but never really hear; love.

* * *

_Would you give up all you know_

_To come with me_

_Because I would give up the stars and sun_

_If it was you_

_Would you give up all your friends and family_

_To take my hand and come with me_

_Because I would of given it all up_

_If it was you_

_Do you dream of being with me _

_For eternity_

_Because eternity wouldn't be long enough for me_

_If it was you_

_Do you like me_

_Do you love me_

_Because my heart and soul depend on _

_Only you_

**

* * *

**

**Ending Note: Well, Its better now, still plot-less and sappy. But, it is edited and I changed a few sentences that I really hated **


End file.
